Gonplei
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Bellamy overreacts to a decision made my Clarke and Lexa, issuing a challenge on the Commander forcing Clarke to fight as his champion. Prompt: Person A is being forced to kill Person B. A keeps attacking and B only reacts defensively. A screams at B, "Fight back!". With A's knife to their throat, B looks into A's eyes and says: "Do it. I'm not going to fight you." -Gonplei, Fight.


**Author's Note that's kinda irrelevant to people who don't follow me but also not really: I'm a mainly Bechloe writer as most of y'all know, but I'm gonna try to branch out a lil (i might be lying but i'll give it a shot). I really only wrote this bc I really loved the prompt. If you have an suggestions on what I ship I should write about or any prompt ideas, leave it in my inbox or in your review. Anyway enjoyyyy**

* * *

Bellamy walked through the gate of Arkadia and was suddenly panicked at the large crowd he saw before him. He ran over to them, pushing through the people to see what was going on. Clarke and Octavia stood frantically over a child laying on the ground, Abby leaning over him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Clarke looked up and he could see the anger in her face, "Your sister is irresponsible, that's what's going on!"

"Shut up Clarke, it was an accident!" Octavia replied.

"Getting a kid shot with an arrow is not an accident! You've shouldn't been out there! I gave you specific instructions, Octavia!"

"Both of you shut up!" Abby yelled. "If you're gonna argue get the hell out of here so I can help this boy."

Octavia rolled her eyes and pushed her way out of the sea of people, Clarke and Bellamy following behind her. "O, what's goin' on?"

"I took a couple kids out with me to teach them a little about the grounds and how to hunt and fight," she started.

"I told you not to take any kids out of this gate! What didn't you understand about that? It's dangerous out there still; I knew one of them was going to get hurt," the blonde said. "You are constantly going out and doing such irresponsible things! You wanna leave camp and get kids injured, then you're not welcome in Arkadia."

Octavia laughed, "You have no right to kick me out."

"Yeah, Clarke, relax," Bellamy joined in.

"Yes, I do. As Ambassador of Skaikru, Octavia, you are banned from Arkadia and Skaikru. Good thing you have Trikru to fall back on, huh?"

"Clarke! Are you serious?" Bellamy yelled.

"I can't let her put more of our people in danger, Bellamy," she said, firmly.

"Kane won't let you get away with this," Octavia said.

"A chancellor has no authority over me. The only person who can, but won't, reverse my word is the Commander."

"Then we go to Polis and speak to Lexa," Bellamy said. "C'mon O, get in the rover."

"You're not going without me," Clarke said. "If you want to go over my head, I'm going to be there to see you fail."

"Whatever," Octavia trailed off, following her brother to the rover.

* * *

The ride to Polis was long and quiet, but Bellamy's anger was radiating off of him and it was quite loud. The three got to the top floor of the tower and were let into the throne room, where Titus and Lexa stood by the window.

Lexa turned at the sound of the door, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Your 'Ambassador' is nuts and we need you to talk some sense into her," Bellamy started.

"And if you can't we need you to overrule her," Octavia finished.

"Overrule on what matter?" the Commander asked.

"I banned Octavia from Skaikru," Clarke stated.

"For no reason!" the brunette yelled.

"No, because you deliberately disobey me and you got a kid shot!"

"Commander, come on," Bellamy pleaded.

"I will not change an Ambassador's command on one of her people. If Clarke has banned Octavia, I cannot change that," Lexa said, sitting on her throne.

"Yes you can change that!" he shouted. "You can, you're the only one who can."

"But I won't."

"What kind of a leader are you?" Bellamy said with disgust. "You're just gonna let Clarke do whatever she wants because she's your BFF?"

"It is not my place, Bellamy. I am sorry, but I can't help you."

"Lexa, please," Octavia said, softly.

Lexa was quiet, and Bellamy laughed in disbelief, "You know what, Clarke? Go float yourself. And Lexa? You're a horrible Commander."

"If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge and let's get on it with, but don't just stand there and make insults," Lexa said, firmly.

"Fine, I'm challenging you," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Lexa, what are you doing?" Clarke said in a slight panic.

"Heda, you shouldn't–" Titus started.

"Then I accept your challenge. Single combat. I will be fighting for myself, will you do the same?"

"Lexa!" Clarke yelled.

Bellamy smiled and looked to Octavia, "No, Octavia will kick your ass."

"Bell, maybe this is a little too far," the brunette said.

"Octavia is no longer kom Skaikru," Titus said. "She cannot fight as your champion."

Clarke let out a small sigh of relief. Octavia was the only one in Arkaida who could come close to beating Lexa. She looked at the Commander but her gaze was set on Bellamy.

"Who will you choose, Bellamy," Lexa asked again, angrily.

He paused for a moment, "Then I choose Clarke."

Clarke's heart dropped as Lexa's face softened at the words. "Are you serious?" the blonde said.

"Yeah, Clarke. I'm serious. My sister, my responsibility, and if that means I have to throw you under the bus to protect her, I will. With you out of the way, Octavia will be welcomed at Arkadia again."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" he said, turning back to Lexa.

"Very well," Lexa said, standing. "We will fight at dusk. Now leave."

Bellamy and Octavia turned around and headed to the door but Clarke stood staring at the woman in front of her, worry ridden across her face.

"Titus, leave us," the Commander said, still not having looked at Clarke.

He nodded and left the room behind Octavia and Bellamy. After the door was closed and the two stood alone in the room, Lexa moved her gaze to Clarke.

"I can't fight you, Lexa," she said.

"You must," she replied, calmly.

"You can stop this!"

"We both could've stopped this, Clarke. But it's too late now, you must fight!"

"Like hell I do."

Lexa grabbed the girl's hand, "Clarke, ste yuj." _Stay strong._

"Ai hod yu in." _I love you._

The brunette paused, looking to the ground, "Hodnes laik kwelnes." _Love is weakness._

A tear fell from Clarke's eye as she quickly wiped it away, "I will see you at dusk."

Lexa watched Clarke leave the room, taking a deep breath and sitting back down. She needed to tell Titus to prepare the flame for whoever her spirit may choose.

* * *

Clarke paced back and forth alone under the arena. How dare she, she thought. Love is weakness? After everything they'd gone through together? Clarke stopped in her tracks. Lexa was right. This wouldn't be a problem for her if she didn't get her feelings involved. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Clarke?" Octavia started.

"What do you want, Octavia?" she replied, sounding defeated.

"I swear I didn't know Bellamy was gonna do that. I never wanted things to go this far, it honestly was an accident. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you... I never wanted things to get this far."

Clarke shook her head, "It doesn't matter now... I'm sorry too."

"I brought this for you," she said, pulling out a small knife from her bag. "Don't be afraid to actually fight. Lexa can defend herself well enough."

"Octavia, it doesn't matter. Have you seen Lexa fight? I'll be done in a minute."

"Fight or die," the brunette said, putting the knife in Clarke's hand. "Come on, they're waiting."

Clarke nodded, "May we meet again."

"May we meet again."

Octavia and Clarke walked up to the open arena. Clarke looked around at all the people surrounding them. She caught a glimpse of Lexa at the opposite side of the crowd and she couldn't help but start to feel angry. At herself and at Lexa. She shook her head and walked to the middle of the space, Lexa turning around and doing the same. She stopped about two feet away from the blonde, "Gonplei." _Fight_.

Clarke looked away from Lexa and to Titus, standing on the stage.

"In single combat there is but one rule. Someone must die today. You may begin," Titus announced.

Clarke held the knife out in front of her as Lexa slight backed up, "Where's your weapon?"

"I don't need one," she replied.

"You really think I'm that helpless?"

Lexa shook her head and glanced through the crowd to find Bellamy. She quickly spotted him and was shocked to see worry on his face. She looked back at Clarke as the girl lunged forward with the blade. The brunette reached out and grabbed Clarke's wrist, pushing it away from her as the blonde pushed with the same amount of force. Clarke hit Lexa's hand off of hers with her left arm and jabbed forward with the knife again. Lexa dodged the blade, backing away from Clarke. The blonde advanced on her again, this time kicking the brunette's leg from under her, resulting in her falling to the ground. As Clarke went in for another kick, Lexa rolled out of her path, quickly scrambling back onto her feet.

"Fight back!" Clarke yelled, thrusting again with the knife, Lexa only taking another step back

The blonde grabbed the other girl's arm, twisting it behind her, then putting the blade of the knife to Lexa's neck.

"Do it," she said softly. "I'm not going to fight you, Clarke."

"What happened to 'love is weakness'?"

"Do it. Someone must die today. Ai gonplei ste odon." _My fight is over_. Lexa closed her eyes and leaned her head back on Clarke.

Clarke stood confused, the knife still to Lexa's throat.

"No..." Clarke let the knife slip out of her hand and backed away from Lexa.

"Clarke, what are you doing?"

"I can't do it," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm not gonna do it."

"Someone _must_ die," Lexa said, firmly.

"Well it's not going to be you."

Lexa quickly scanned the crowd of people surrounding the arena and found Octavia, running to her. "Is the one who hit your warrior with an arrow here?"

"Uh... I don't..." she started, looking around frantically. "Wait! Yes, there!"

Lexa turned to see who Octavia was pointing at. She let out a sigh of relief as she knew exactly who the brunette was talking about. An Azgeda warrior stood to the side, talking to another man. Lexa started back toward Clarke and picked up the knife she had dropped.

"Lexa, what are you doing?" the blonde asked, as the Commander ignored her and advanced on the man Octavia pointed out.

She threw the knife, it hitting the man in the throat. The crowd gasped and Lexa spoke, "You are the reason for this fight. No one is to attack Skaikru. Now you are the one who must die today."

The man fell to his knees and removed the blade from him throat, coughing up blood as he did so. "Make this a lesson to all," Lexa stated, loudly. "Skaikru is the 13th clan and an attack on them is an attack on us all. Don't let this happen again."

She looked at Clarke and motioned her to the area under the stage where she had been earlier. The crowd started to disperse and the blonde followed Lexa. Once they were alone, Clarke spoke, "What just happened?"

"I told you to fight, Clarke!"

"I did! You're the one who just stood there!"

"I'm the one who got us out of the alive. That was the warrior who shot the child from your camp. I am sorry he had to get hurt."

"Why didn't you fight back?" she asked, softly.

"I was never planning to, not against you."

"You would've let me kill you?"

"If that meant you didn't get hurt, yes."

"I told you I loved you and you said love is weakness. Why–"

"You wouldn't have fought if you weren't angry, Clarke," she said, slightly raising her voice.

Clarke paused for a moment. She hadn't gotten a chance to really admire the girl yet. She came in arguing with Bellamy and Octavia and ended up being put in a fight to the death. This moment was the first time since the last time she saw her that she got to actually stare at Lexa in awe. Not only was she beautiful, but she was going to let herself die so that she wouldn't have to hurt Clarke. That was the best part about her, her passion.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked, stepping closer to Clarke.

She gave a half-smile, "Yeah, thank you."

Lexa nodded, starting to stare at the blonde's lips. Clarke had started to catch on to Lexa's habit, so she closed the gap between them, placing her lips on the other girl's. She ran a hand over her hair before pulling away.

"I've been told that my feelings for you put us in danger, and that has been proven today," Lexa said quietly.

"Lexa..."

"Love _is_ weakness... but some weakness is okay. You should start to head back to Arkadia before it gets too late. I will send someone for you at the end of the week to bring you here for the night if you'd like."

Clarke smiled, "I would like that."

"Or you could take your room here back."

"You know I need to be with my people."

Lexa nodded. "Don't be too hard on Bellamy and Octavia," the brunette said.

She laughed, "I'll forgive them when they can show me some responsibility."

"Very well, go."

Clarke kissed the girl on the cheek and smiled, turning to leave. She got out of the building and walked to where they left the rover. Bellamy and Octavia leaned on the vehicle as they waited for her.

"Clarke, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Bellamy started.

"Don't do it again," she said. "Get in the rover, I'm driving."

Confused, the siblings quickly got into the rover after Clarke. "That's it?" Bellamy asked. "You're not gonna yell at me or try to ban me?"

"No. But don't let it happen again. That's it. Octavia, please don't go out if I said not to. I say things for a reason. Show me you both can actually be responsible for once," the blonde said.

Octavia stayed quiet. She knew this could've gone way south but it didn't and she was thankful for that.

Clarke sighed. She hated leaving Polis sometimes. She often found herself staring at the drawing of Lexa she'd put on her wall in Arkadia. She hoped that one day they would be able to stop fighting to survive and finally just get to live happily. But she wasn't too worried. It would happen soon enough.


End file.
